


Chained stranger

by suzymaria85



Category: The Great Escapo - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chains, F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are dining with your co-workers and bosses at a fancy restaurant and later a chained man comes to give you a very interesting performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Story is based on a dream I had while taking a nap.

You are dining at a fancy restaurant with your bosses and co-workers. You are the only one who's in their 30's, everybody else are 50+ years old. The area you are seated is right in front of a big stage. The curtain is down. It's made out of velvet, it's dark red and has golden linings. Your boss, an older man, with only few gray hair left on the side of his head, stands up and tells you the program of the evening; there would be a show coming up. You are excited about the evening and about the fact that you, a 29-year-old young woman, was ever even invited.

Then a man steps up to the stage and announces that the show is about to start. You sit the farthest seat of the table. Luckily, there is only 5 more people sitting at the table with you, so you still get to see clear to the stage. The lights starts to dim and a dramatic music starts to play. You have no clue what the show is about or who the performer is. The music grows louder and an announcer's voice fills the whole space:  _"Laaadieeees and gentlemaaaaaan, IIII present yoooouuuuuu....... THEEEEEEEEE GREEEEAAAAT ESCAPOOOOOOOOO!"_

The curtain opens and a man, dressed in a black tuxedo, chains around his wrists and neck, slowly moves closer to the edge of the stage. He keeps his head down, looking at his feet. He stops right in front of your table. The music stops. Silence is everywhere. He slowly raises his head to face the audience, he looks around, he doesn't say anything. His eyes wonder, he looks at every table there is. Then, his eyes locks upon you. You feel a twist in you gut. Now, you can see his face; he has light brown, almost golden hair and a weird looking mustache. He looks almost mental.

Then, all of the sudden, he breaks himself free from the chains on his wrists with a roar, and then he grabs by the chain that goes to his neck, pulls it and the chain breaks and drops to the floor. The crowd cheers, some of them are standing up and clapping their hands. Escapo lifts his hands to his sides and out of no where, two girl assistants comes to the stage, both carrying thick chains. The other girl goes behind him and starts groping him under his jacket. The other girl kneels in front of him and locks up his ankles. Escapo is still looking at you.

The girls leaves the stage. Escapo starts to unbutton his jacket. He shrugs it off and now he has a white collar shirt and a black vest. The show has been quite hypnotic so far. He unbuttons the vest and continues to the white shirt. You start to think what kind of performance this is after all. Is he a magician? Is he a stripper? Is he both? You can't really tell. 

When the  vest and the shirt are gone, he's wearing only a black sleeveless shirt. Around his waist, there is one thick and huge chain, the one that the other girl must have attached on him. His body looks well-trained, he's tall, and you have to admit, even with the mustache, he looks kind of hot. Then he does something that probably no-one would have expected.

He grabs by the side of his black trousers and rips them away. You gasp at the sight. Underneath those trousers, he's wearing a shimmery silver micro shorts, that reveals everything. Your eyes drop to his crotch. You just can't take your eyes off from that huge bulge that is obvious. Your lady bits starts to tingle and you squirm on your seat. At the same time, you start to think that whether this is a suitable performance for the elder people.  _You_ enjoy it, but what about your almost 60-year-old boss. Did he even know about this Great Escapo thing? Of what he's about to do?

Escapo takes a firm grip from the waist chain and breaks it apart, kicks thin air and loses the chains on his ankles. The announcer's voice comes from the speakers:  _"The Great Escapo needs help from the audience. He will now pick a volunteer!"_ You suddenly feel someone crabbing you by your arms and you are lifted from your seat. On your both sides, there are those same girls, who were on the stage with Escapo just few minutes ago. They escort you to the side of the stage and up the stairs. You didn't even have a time to look or say anything to you bosses or to the rest of your company.

You enter the stage, spotlights are blinding you, you can't see the audience. You start to wonder, how did Escapo even see you from the crowd through those lights. Escapo holds out his hand to you. You give out yours. You feel like he's gotten inside your head, telling you telepathically of what to do. He doesn't say a word to you, he just looks at you. And you try very hard to keep your eyes on his and not to let them drop any lower.

He takes a hold on you. You are now sideways to the audience. You keep on looking at each other's eyes.  He wraps his arms around you tightly and presses himself against you. You feel his growing member pushing it's way through the fabric and your breathing starts to grow faster and heavier. The girl assistants are circling you. You hear the clinking of the chains. Then you feel a chain coming around you, pushing you against Escapo even more. The thick iron feels cold on your skin, even through your dress. Escapo smirks at you. You hear a click and the chain is now locked around you. Escapo looks at the crowd and says with a low, growly voice: "She's mine!" The hatch underneath you opens and you drop down through the floor, everything is pitch black. You can't see.... you can't hear... you can't scream... you can't move...

 

.......

 

 

You jump up on you bed, sweaty. And horny. You breathe fast, you shake slightly. It was just a dream. A very weird dream about the man you love. You turn your head to the side and see that Tom is sleeping peacefully next to you. You run your hand over his body and he turn to sleep on his back. You keep on running your hand and end up to his groin area, you feel his cock through his boxers. He wakes up. And so does his cock.

"So sorry to wake you, sweetie. Hold me?" you say.

"I will always hold you, my darling girl", Tom mutters. "Is everything alright, love?"

"Yeah.. I just saw a very.. weird dream. About you. As The Great Escapo. Only with a.. strange twist", you answer. "It was rather tormenting dream, yet, very... arousing."

Tom turns to his side, pinning you down on the bed and comes on top of you. He has a devious smirk on his face.

"About me as Escapo, eh? With chains?" he asks.

"Big.. thick chains. Lots of them. You were a chained stranger in that dream."

"Well then.. better get to know to each other then, don't you think?"

Tom, nor The Great Escapo, were no longer a stranger.

 


End file.
